


Sunset

by neguse



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neguse/pseuds/neguse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta and Shinobu spend time after school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

Orange light filtered in through the windows of 1-B's classroom, the soft glow of sunset illuminating the two boys sitting at the same desk. It was one of those days where both RYUSEITAI and the light music club didn't have any scheduled practices or meetings, allowing Shinobu and Yuta to quietly help each other with their homework before heading their seperate ways. It's not like the Ninja Association _needed_ to have a meeting every time Shinobu was free, seeing as he was the sole member of it anyway, and it was rare that neither Nazuna or Makoto were available to handle the after school broadcasting duties and required Shinobu to go there in their place- and even then, the couple of times this has happened Yuta was invited to work in the broadcast room anyway. As for 2wink, the twins living together meant it wasn't necessary for them to practice at school, the Yumenosaki practice rooms just made it a little easier than practicing at home. 

Yuta was long done with his work and was waiting for Shinobu to finish, occasionally offering help where the other required it. He glanced to his smaller companion who was hunched over, his face resting in his left palm, which served to simultaneously support his head while he worked and held his long bangs in place, preventing the hair from brushing against the paper. Occasionally he'd squint and move his head a little closer to the page, did he need glasses...? It's understandable, wearing this hairstyle for so long and making only one eye do all the work probably isn't good. Why did he wear his hair like that, anyway? Was it because of his shyness? No, Yuta and Shinobu were close, or at least the taller boy thought they were. Maybe he had a scar or something behind it-- but no, Shinobu was the type of person who was almost proud to show off every little nick and scratch that covered his arms and legs, something he had done with Yuta in the past. Maybe it was as simple as it fitting with his ninja persona, which honestly seemed to be the most likely reason. 

Still, Yuta couldn't help but wonder what the others left eye looked like, it was almost impossible not to, even though it'd no doubt just match the golden right eye he saw almost every single day. 

"...ta-kun. Yuuta-kun?" Hearing his name, the taller boy snapped out of his pondering to pay attention to the other. He'd noted a while ago that Shinobu never _quite_ made eye contact with anybody really, opting to look above or below the other persons eyes to at least make it look like he was. "I've finished so we can leave now, if you wish."

Wordlessly, Yuta reached his hand up to thread his fingers through Shinobu's bangs, ready to push them aside and reveal the left half of his face. The small boy inhaled a sharp breath, his shoulders tensing at the thought of somebody seeing his full face at one time. Yuta noticed this discomfort, quietly muttering an apology and beginning to draw his hand back, only to be surprised at a hand wrapping around his wrist. 

"You can look... I-if you'd like." Yuta nodded and began to push the hair back again, revealing Shinobu's full averted gaze. As he'd expected, there wasn't any scars of any kind hidden then, but what he definitely wasn't expecting was a dark brown iris, sheerly contrasting against the bright gold one. 

"Is that a cosmetic contact lens?" Yuta laughed, it fit with Shinobu's somewhat eccentric persona, it's just a matter of which eye was it? It _must_ be the gold one, there'd be no point in wearing a lens that's just going to be hidden every day, and the gold matches with his RYUSEI colour. 

Rather than answering, however, Shinobu slapped Yuta's hand away, fixing his hair and standing before turning to leave. Yuta reached for Shinobu's wrist, stopping him in his tracks. 

"I'm sorry." Shinobu relaxed a bit, his shoulders dropping and gait closing. "Did I say something wrong? Are they both your real eyes...?"

"As a child, I was often teased for them not matching. So I chose to hide one of them."

Yuta hummed, standing from his seat to be in front of the other. "May I look again?" Shinobu nodded, so the taller pulled one of his own blue hair pins out and used it to hold the dark hair back in place. He softly placed his hands on either side of Shinobu's jaw, using them to gently move his face to inspect both eyes better. "They're so pretty," Yuta sighed after looking at the eyes for a short while. 

Shinobu flushed. "Th-they're not anything special..!! I mean, they are just my eyes so..."

"What do you mean not anything special? They're really unique, it's not every day you see somebody with mismatched eyes."

"Ah, but, there is somebody else here who has different eyes... Kagehira-dono? The second year from Valkyrie."

"Hm, true, but your eyes are different." Yuta held Shinobu's chin between his thumb and forefinger, slowly moving closer. "Anybody can see his, but being able to see your eyes is really something special." Yuta dropped his voice to a whisper, their faces only centimetres apart now. "Can I kiss you?"

Shinobu's face turned an even deeper shade of crimson, and Yuta pulled away, laughing softly. "Sorry, sorry, I was only kidding." What he wasn't expecting was for Shinobu to grab him by the collar and pull him down into a kiss. It was a lot like the smaller boy- a little clumsy and it was over before Yuta knew it, but while it lasted it was soft and sweet and full of Shinobu's feelings. 

After a few stunned seconds Yuta smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling up a little, and he took Shinobu's hand in his own. "Let's go home now, okay?"

"Okay, Yuuta-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't?? Written anything in like 2 years and anything I've started I've deleted ohhhhhh my god I'm so sorry this is TERRIBLE
> 
> I've had heterochromia hc for Shinobu for as long as I can remember liking him, originally I wanted his other eye to be blue but then Mika happened and HIS are blue and gold so I was like Shit I guess we'll go with brown. 
> 
> I should probably mention why I write 'Yuta' but when Shinobu says his name it's 'Yuuta', it's kinda like a nickname it's cute ok


End file.
